<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yet by Bitch_In_The_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600973">Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue'>Bitch_In_The_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Disclosure [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Awkward Conversations, Canon-Typical Violence, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Drama &amp; Romance, Drug Dealing, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Mercenaries, Muteness, Plans For The Future, Post-Divorce, References to Drugs, ex-wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren and Raven are living comfortably several months after Doomsday is averted, and can now live life as an actual couple-- until Warren's ex-wife comes back into the picture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 14 (Grand Theft Auto)/Online Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Disclosure [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1024422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Melissa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, I’m heading out,”<br/>
<em> “Have a good day and drive safe,” </em><br/>
“You too,” he passed her up on his way out to the garage- doubling back to lean over the back of the couch where she sat to plant a kiss on her forehead. He parted with fingers gently running through the ends of her hair. “I’ll see ‘ya later.”<br/>
Raven was positively beaming, a wide grin on her face as he left. Face warm enough to fog up the inner corners of her glasses.<br/>
Warren’s fluffy gray cat, Jeff, stirred from his sleep on top of her lap with a gentle ‘mrrp’ and jumped down to the floor to go to his food bowl.<br/>
Raven used this opportunity to get up and get ready for the day.<br/>
This had been the routine for the last four months.<br/>
<br/>
“How many more of these we got?” Auri grunted, straining against the shared weight of the crate she and Nick were carrying to the van.<br/>
“This is the last one,” Graves answered while he and Raven followed with an equally heavy box. “What’s even in these fuckin’ things? <em> Rocks? </em> ”<br/>
Auri and Nick shoved their crate into the back of the van to make room for the sixth and final one. “Only the finest grade of locally grown, vegan, organic, non-GMO, no high fructose corn syrup, farm-to-table <em> weed, </em> babes!” The pink-haired woman happily replied as she stepped aside and brushed her bangs out of her face. “We’re gonna make a killin’ today.”<br/>
“Not as much as we’d make with cocaine,” Nick muttered under his breath and crouched against the side of the van to load up a game on his phone, where sunshine wouldn’t glare off the screen.<br/>
“Coke’s overrated,” Auri nudged him with the side of her boot. “Single use. Weed’s <em> flexible </em> . <em> And </em> there’s no side effects. <em> And </em> it’s relaxin’.”<br/>
“<em>And </em> as long as I don’t smell it on the kids at the church, I don’t care who you sell it to,” Graves added as he and Raven shoved in the last crate and locked up.<br/>
“See?” Auri nodded. “Everybody wins.”<br/>
<em> “We need to make the sale first, then we can call it a win,” </em> Raven signed.<br/>
<br/>
Sounded easy enough-<br/>
Until the locals caught wind of a sale on their turf.<br/>
<br/>
Three delivery drops in, and the other pot farmers of the Grand Senora Desert region weren’t having it.<br/>
Bullets pinged off of the back of the van as they sped down the Senora Freeway. One bullet shattered a rear window, and Auri and Raven quickly got to work on trying to shoot out the following car’s driver.<br/>
“Graves! Drive fucking <em>straight! </em> ” Auri turned her head toward the driver’s seat and shouted, keeping ducked down so she could reload her gun with a new clip while Raven laid suppressive fire.<br/>
“And give him a clear shot!?” Graves fired back. He and Mick were in the front seats together trying to keep low. A bullet zipped through the open back window and shattered the rearview mirror. “Shit! Just- shoot <em> better! </em> ”<br/>
Auri was prepared to bark something back at him, but Raven grabbed the sleeve of her denim jacket. And gave her a look.<br/>
Auri winced, but nodded. “You better not fuckin’ die’! Go!”<br/>
They’d done this once before, though they weren’t being shot at last time.<br/>
While Auri fired off a few rounds toward the other car’s windshield, Raven unbuckled her seatbelt and wrapped it around her forearm. It extended just enough for her to lean fully out the open side window, shooting toward the driver’s seat three times.<br/>
Graves spotted her leaning out in the remaining side mirror and recognized the play. “Hold tight!”<br/>
“Just keep this bitch movin’ straight!” Ace shouted, popping off two more rounds and splintering the other car’s windshield. “Yes!”<br/>
Raven smirked at that, drawing in a breath and holding it.<br/>
The world seemed to slow, just a little.<br/>
A focused squeeze of the trigger, a loud pop of fire-- and Raven could suddenly see the hole in the pursuing car’s windshield.<br/>
Seconds later, the vehicle spun out of control and smashed into the steel barrier on the side of the road.<br/>
“FUCK YEAH!” Auri hooted and flipped her middle finger at the crashed car as they gained steady distance. “SUCK ON <em> THAT</em>, BITCH! <em> WOOOOOOOOOOOO! </em> ”<br/>
“Do you <em> want </em> the cops to come after us!?” Nick snapped, a little less tense now that the shooting had stopped.<br/>
Raven slowly, carefully lowered herself back into the van and unwrapped the seatbelt from her wrist. Heart pounding in her chest. Now painfully aware of how stupidly dangerous that was- but hey, they won.<br/>
<br/>
It was about eighty grand worth of product when the sale was complete.<br/>
Split four ways, twenty grand each.<br/>
Nothing to write home about, compared to their other scores. But Auri loved farming, so her friends helped. The pay was a nice incentive.<br/>
When all was said and done, Raven hitched a ride back to the warehouse, where she’d left her bike, and was soon on the way home. </p><p>Whether it was safe to call it ‘home’ out loud just yet was still up for debate.<br/>
It was <em> Warren’s </em> house, after all. He just let her stay over a lot. He let her keep some of her clothes in the closet, park her motorcycle in the garage, and sleep in his bed.</p><p>In return, she helped keep the house clean, bought groceries, took care of Jeff when Warren worked late, and made dinner every other day. A lot of give and take for an <em> undefined </em> relationship.<br/>
Sure, she was ‘his girl’, and she didn’t really have any cute pet names for him, but they never really used ‘girlfriend/boyfriend’ yet. Not even any ‘I love you’s yet. And that was fine. They were exclusive anyway. There was time.<br/>
And why question it when things were going so good?<br/>
<br/>
Jeff wrapped his tail around Raven’s leg and let out a volley of loud meows while she cleaned out his food and water bowls.<br/>
She gave him a gentle nudge with her foot, and he dramatically flopped onto the floor with his belly exposed. Another loud meow, and Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.<br/>
She was rinsing the bowls out when the doorbell rang.<br/>
Jeff tried to grab at her leg when she stepped over him, and she passed him with a silent chuckle on her way through the house. Patting her hands dry on the sides of her jeans to answer the door.<br/>
Outside, a petite, pretty blonde woman. Who looked shocked to see her there. "Hi, is this… I think I might have the wrong address. I'm looking for Warren…?"<br/>
Raven’s brows furrowed, and she took her phone out of her back pocket to type out an answer for her.<br/>
"Are you calling him?" The woman abruptly asked, clearly unsure of why Raven wasn't answering her.<br/>
Raven shook her head and continued typing. <em> "He's at work. I can take a message if you want."<br/>
</em> "Oh," the blonde smiled. "Yes, please. Can you tell him Melissa stopped by? I tried calling ahead but I think he changed his number. I figured I'd stop by and see if he was-" she chuckled. "Now look at me. Bothering you with all this, I'm sure you're busy with the house. He never was super tidy. I'll keep an eye out for his call, thanks!" <br/>
And with that, she turned on her heel and strutted away.<br/>
Who the <em> fuck </em> was that?<br/>
… And did she think Raven was the <em> housekeeper?<br/>
<br/>
</em> Warren was making dinner tonight.<br/>
Meanwhile, Raven was at the table cleaning a disassembled pistol piece by piece. Same one she’d used today to take out Ace’s business competitors.<br/>
An easy, productive day.<br/>
She glanced up occasionally toward the kitchen, watching Warren cook and mouth the words to the song playing from his phone.<br/>
He used to seem so <em> bland </em> when they first met. The more time they spent together, the more she learned about him, the more he seemed to come alive.<br/>
But who the fuck-<br/>
“You good?” He asked, having noticed her watching him.<br/>
Raven nodded and finished up. She reassembled her gun in seconds and moved it from the kitchen to the bedroom closet- where she kept it in a duffel bag.<br/>
When she came back out, she saw him plating their food and getting ready to bring it to the table- so she decided to help by getting their silverware and some napkins.<br/>
<em> “Do you know someone named Melissa?” </em> She decided to ask now that they were finishing chores.<br/>
He paused for a moment in the threshold between rooms, both plates in hand. “My <em> ex-wife’s </em> name is Melissa. Why?”<br/>
Raven frowned. <em> “Short, blonde, dainty, and cute? She came here today.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> “Fuck, what for?” He sighed and set their food down on the table.<br/>
<em> “I don’t know. She just asked me to let you know she was here. Said she was looking forward to your call.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> “Sorry you got stuck talking to her,” Warren muttered. “She can be a lot.”<br/>
<em> “Pretty sure she thought I was the maid.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> “She’s self-absorbed like that. Because <em> clearly </em> I miss her and can’t move on with my life, right?”<br/>
Raven chuckled at that and they started on their food. She typed with one hand. <em> “Are you gonna call her?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> “Nope.”<br/>
<em> “What if she has something important to talk to you about?” </em><br/>
“She doesn’t.”<br/>
Raven rolled her eyes. <em> “Don’t be a baby. Just see what she wants.” </em><br/>
“<em>Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, </em> ” he sighed. “But if this somehow makes me a nicer, less bitter person, I know who to blame.”<br/>
She grinned. <em> “I’ll take that L if I have to.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> "Hello?"<br/></em> He already regretted calling. This was gonna fucking suck. "Yeah, it's me."<br/>"<em>Warren! Hey, it's been a while…"<br/></em> Weird. Melissa didn't have this sunny disposition last time they spoke. <br/>Well-- probably because he told her to fuck off until he was on his death bed. So he could tell her to fuck off just one more time before he died.<br/>"Yeah. About two years," Warren agreed. "I heard you wanted to talk to me about something?"<br/><em> "Well- yeah," </em> she sounded nervous over the phone. <em> "I was hoping we could talk in person..." </em></p><p>Ugghhhhhhh... Of <em> course </em> she did. <br/>“Is that why you dropped by unannounced?” <br/>“I- wasn’t sure if you’d answer a call or a text.” <br/>Correct, he would not. <br/>But he did, at the very least, promise Raven that he would hear her out. “Sure. In person is fine… The old coffee spot? At like- four?” <br/>“Four today?” Melissa asked. “Yeah, I can do that.” <br/>“See you then,” he hung up abruptly and let out an exhausted groan. Already done with all of this. <br/><br/>The usual afternoon coffee in front of him, Warren idled at the outdoor table with his phone in his hand as he waited for his ex-wife.<br/>They used to meet at this spot during their lunch breaks. That stopped around the time she started seeing someone on the side. <br/>Texting Raven that he would likely be home late, depending on how long this chat would take. <br/>He estimated hours, given Melissa’s track record of reciting novels worth of information to justify everything she said and did. <br/>Raven sent him a picture of herself holding the cat. Accompanied by a <em> ‘You can do it!’ </em> to give him some encouragement. He couldn’t help but smile at that. <br/>“Hey,” Melissa’s voice made that smile disappear, and she sat down across from him at the table. “Sorry if I kept you waiting,” she took the straps of her purse off her shoulder and set it in the empty seat at her side. <br/>“What did you wanna talk about?” He cut right to the chase, setting his phone face-down onto the table. <br/>“I’ll tell you in a minute, I wanna grab a coffee real quick.” She left her seat as quickly as she sat down to get in line for her order. <br/>Warren pursed his lips and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Always on <em> her </em> time. Even now when he had no obligation to be. <br/>When she finally returned five minutes later, she sat with her drink and took a testing sip. “Too hot,” she absently noted and set it down. “I wanted to talk about us.” <br/>“<em>Us? </em> ” Warren asked, head tilting slightly. As far as he was concerned, there was no ‘us’ in the equation. There wasn’t even the aftermath of an ‘us’. <br/>“I just-” she shook her head. “I know I made a huge mistake. I always knew. I thought I wasn’t happy when we were married, but that wasn’t true. I was. I just- I mistook <em> complacency </em> for not being happy anymore…” <br/>Warren’s brows furrowed, and his hand settled on his knee. Fingers curling into a fist so that his face would stay neutral. <br/>“Fact is, I miss you.” She added. “And seeing other people taught me that. No one’s as sweet, or understanding, or patient, or as <em> loving </em> as you.” Her eyes got misty. “And I am so <em> stupid </em> for having ruined that. You loved me so much, and I wasted that.” <br/>He didn’t even know how to respond to that, so he just kept silent. <br/>“I still love you,” she said, blinking back quickly forming tears. “And I know some part of you has to love me too, we swore on <em> forever </em> .” She carefully dabbed at her eyes with a napkin from the dispenser on the table. “And the fact that we both just- never moved on?” <br/>“Who said I didn’t move on?” He suddenly asked. <br/>She looked surprised by that. “You just- you never got remarried.” <br/>“I have a <em> girlfriend </em> ,” he said. <br/>She looked at him in disbelief. Even letting out a humorless chuckle.“After two years? <em> Only </em> a girlfriend?” She paused for a half-second. “Is that who was at your house? She’s-- she’s pretty, but I never figured someone like her to be <em> your </em> type <em> . </em> ” <br/>“My <em>‘type’ </em> changed… And what do you mean ‘ <em> only’? </em> ” He asked pointedly. “You--” he groaned. Irate. Frustrated. “You have <em> no </em> idea how hard it was for me to move on after you. And it’s not because I missed you or whatever- it’s because you <em> really </em> fucked me over and it messed me up. If you really thought <em> half </em> of those things you said about me, you wouldn’t have done any part of what you did. And maybe she’s not my wife yet, but she cares about me <em> way </em> more than you ever did. She’s literally saved my life more times than I could count and asked me for nothing in return.” <br/>‘Yet’. He really said ‘yet’ without thinking. <br/>Melissa opened her mouth to speak. <br/>“God, and she is <em> so </em> much fucking <em> cooler </em> than you,” he continued. “You have <em> no </em> idea how much.” <br/>Raven was, after all, a mercenary. A kingpin. An actual fucking <em> hero </em> . <br/>An unstoppable force of nature, as far as he was concerned. <br/>He continued. “Maybe you regret cheating, maybe you regret leading me on afterward and even right now-- but I don’t regret any of it. And I don’t want any of it back. If you never left, I probably never would’ve met her.” He stood up and picked up his coffee cup. “So thanks for that. I’m going home to <em> her </em> . The way it should be. Don’t show up uninvited again, okay? Good luck.” <br/><br/>Raven was in the process of cooking dinner. A simple pasta dish- enough to where she could pack up leftovers for Warren to take to work tomorrow. <br/>Jeff meowed at her side, staring up at her and begging for a taste of the chicken she was cooking. <br/>Raven had spoiled him <em> once </em> with a tiny piece and now this was a regular occurrence. <br/><em> “No,” </em> she mouthed the word to the fluffy gray cat and gently nudged him away from the stove with her foot. <br/>He let out a whiny meow and promptly flopped over onto his side. Dramatic, as always. <br/>Raven grinned and rolled her eyes. Silly cat begging for food-- like no one’s ever fed him in his entire life. Frankly, he was getting chubby. <br/>Her head turned when she heard the garage door open, and Warren appeared. <br/>She waved a quick hello. <br/>“Hey,” he quickly said back, setting an empty paper cup on the kitchen counter. Quickly coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. Head on her shoulder. <br/>Raven grinned and leaned her head against his. Whatever the affection was for, it was nice. <br/>They were quiet for a long minute as Raven stirred their food. <br/>Warren simply watched her work in that span of time. Then pulled away with a kiss to her shoulder. “I talked to her.” <br/>Raven glanced back at him, wordlessly asking how it went. <br/>“Pretty much what I expected. She wants to get back together.” <br/>Raven turned to him, brows furrowed with a worried look. <br/>She knew Warren liked her- they had a strong bond. But what was it compared to- <br/>“I pretty much told her to fuck off again,” he continued, arms crossing. <br/>Raven felt some relief, nodding slowly. <br/>“And on the drive home, I decided I wanted to tell <em> you </em> something.” He leaned against the kitchen counter. “I love you.” <br/>She visibly loosened. Taken aback, mouthing <em> “Really?” </em> <em> <br/></em> “Yeah, really,” he smiled. “I love you.” <br/>She took off her glasses and set them on the counter at her side, along with the wooden spoon she’d been holding. Hand over her face. <br/>“You okay?” He chuckled. <br/>She nodded behind her hand, then pulled it back to sign something to him. Face red, looking like she was about to cry. <br/>“I hope that’s not a rejection,” he smiled. <br/>She shook her head and stepped across the narrow space between them to pull him into a kiss, arms around his shoulders. Stopping only to whisper <em> “I love you too”. </em> <br/>They held tightly onto each other for a long minute. Or two. Or three. <br/>So dinner burns a little bit. No big deal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>